Dos buenos amigos
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Harry Potter le hace un planteo a su amante. ¿Quieren saber quien es? Pues lean...


- ¡Hermione yo no soporto más esto! – le decía Harry Potter con los labios apretados mientras se paseaba inquieto por la sala de su departamento. Ella le contemplaba desde el sofá. 

Se detuvo.

- Si yo... – le miró fijamente – si la situación no fuera esta y fuéramos libres, tu... ¿Aún querrías estar conmigo?

Porque se que te hubiera elegido Por ser tu lo que siempre he querido 

****A veces Harry se preguntaba si ella lo quería por la diversión de lo prohibido o porqué realmente sentía amor por ser... sólo él. En esos momentos se reprendía pues conocía perfectamente a Hermione. Era una pregunta absurda. Pero tal vez hacerla no costaba nada.

Esperaba sólo que no se enojara.

- Por supuesto Harry Potter, ¿qué clase de mujer piensas que soy? – le recriminó ella con el ceño fruncido y "esa" expresión en el rostro – Que más me gustaría ser libre y poder estar contigo como se debe. No entiendo a por qué me estás preguntando esto ahora. ¡No entiendo qué te pasa! Y eso... – susurró – no me gusta.

_**Porque cuando con él yo te veo **_

En silencio me muero de celos 

Harry sonrió. Ella era la única mujer en el mundo que le entendía y que no lo hiciera en ese momento, realmente le molestaba. Y a él le gustaba mucho que le molestase. Así como sus pensamientos, era su relación. Complicada.

Pero se amaban ¿no? Eso era lo importante. Lo esencial. El motor del mundo.

- Lo que pasa, preciosa, es que no soporto verte con él – se puso en cuclillas frente a ella y le acarició los mechones que caían frente a su cabello – Por merlín que si fuera... ¡Ron! Por ejemplo, si fuera Ron yo sería feliz con ambos. Pero... no puedo verte con otro, Hermione, me muero...

- De celos... – soltó una risa.

- Sí, bueno de celos..

_**Pero así lo ha querido el destino**_

Ella lo miró a los ojos e imitó su gesto tratando, imaginariamente, de ordenarle el cabello. ¿Qué hacer ellos? Había sido un error del destino. Ella se había equivocado y él la había seguido inmediatamente después, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que aquello que sentía cuando la miraba era amor, o celos, en el caso de esa ira "irracional" cuando la veía en brazos de su jefe.

¡Pero era su jefe! Por merlín... y el único empleo en el que dos aurores se podían desempeñar. Por nos decir el país. Y es que ya lo habían pensado todo... irse del país... ¡¿abandonar a todos! Por más que lo quisieran, no podían dejar a todos, ¡ni mucho menos llevarlos!

Hasta lo prohibido habían pensando. Un hechizo desmemorizante... "¡Harry estas loco!" había gritado ella harta de no encontrar una opción coherente. No podía dejarlo. Él lo averiguaría. Los echaría a ambos. Y entonces... ¿qué? Olvidarse de hacer lo que más le gustaba. Hermione no podía ser egoísta así con Harrr... y él, inevitablemente, pensaba lo mismo de ella. Ninguno quería ser injusto con el otro. Y ninguno quería despegarse tampoco del otro.

No tenían salida

Tu con él y yo sólo tu amigo 

- pero tu sabes como son... las cosas, Harry – le dijo poniéndose, repentinamente, seria.

- Sí, Hermione, tu eres su novia y yo soy tu amigo.

Ella le acarició la mejilla y él la rodeó de la cintura para atraerla y besarla intensamente

_**Yo no sé**_

_**Yo no sé...**_

_**Como haré**_

_**Como haré...**_

Para verte y no amarte después 

¿Qué es lo realmente correcto? ¿Qué es amarse sin medidas? ¿Qué es amar a tu mejor amigo? Tantas preguntas, pero sobre todo... ¿Cómo amarlo y luego tener que alejarse de él? Para ella no existía salida a su amor, un amor que venía de años atrás, que había tratado de ocultar estando con ese hombre pero entonces...

En esa misma sala...

- ¡Harry yo no entiendo a qué se debe toda esta escena! – le decía ella mientras nerviosa miraba su tacita de té.

- ¡Es que no sabes! ¡Hermione estoy totalmente celoso de ese hombre!

- ¡Celoso!

- Me enamoré totalmente de ti... Herms, lo siento tanto.

Y luego había sido entenderse. ¿Porqué no lo harían ellos si eran los mejores amigos? Hermione le había dicho la verdad de sus propios sentimientos y... todo había terminado como ellos menos lo esperaba al entrar al departamento.

Más o menos como ahora mientras ella le acariciaba la melena azabache y el recargaba su peso sobre ella y la encerraba más y más contra el sillón.

_**Como duele morirse de amor**_

_**Y ser sólo tu amigo**_

- Hermione, ¿te he dicho hoy todo lo que te amo?

- No Harry...

- Pues lo hago – sonrió – y nadie entiende como me muero por gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

- Yo si entiendo...

- Tu siempre lo haces, preciosa.

_**Como duele tener que callar**_

_**Lo que siento por ti**_

Harry la hizo levantar suavemente. Se habían prometido no seguir más de lo inevitable. Ya lo habían hecho una vez y eso podía ser peligroso. Un error. Sólo un error para mandar todo al diablo. Pero a pesar de tener que controlarse, Harry era muy tierno y amable, hasta delicado con ella.

Es que para Potter, Hermione era una flor frágil que debía ser cuidada con entusiasmo y con ternura. Una mujer totalmente dispuesta a ser descubierta por un hombre hábil en ello. Y el único hábil en ese mundo para descubrirla era él. A veces deseaba poder dejárselo en claro a su jefe...

Dolía demasiado no poder hacerlo

_**Tu y yo no podemos ser más**_

_**Que dos buenos amigos**_

Y esperar en silencio que el tiempo te aparte de mi 

- ¿Y qué haremos? – le decía él mientras le servía te y comenzaba a caminar por la sala una vez más. No debía acercarse tanto a ella cuando estuvieran en su departamento. Menos sentados en un sillón. Menos contra la pared. Y nunca más en un parque por la noche de luna.

Tampoco en la cocina... y podía continuar enumerando más situaciones desde hacia unos cuantos pares de meses.

No más que besos. No más que Ron en medio de ellos dos riéndose al verlos acercarse y separarse cuando la situación se volvía, necesariamente, más intensa.

- Creo que llegará un momento – dijo ella titubeante – en que te darás cuenta de que hay otra mujeres más... libres que yo, y bueno... supongo que te irás.

- ¡Cállate Hermione! Yo no pienso hacer eso – gruñó – tendrás que escoger otra opción. Porque... nunca, escúchame bien, mi bruja inteligente, nunca nada me va a apartar de ti.

_**Porque a veces no sé lo que hago**_

_**Cuando siento que estás a mi lado**_

- sabes... – dijo ella al cabo de unos minutos – realmente quiero creer eso.

- Pues hazlo.

Se abrazaron y volvieron a buscar, ansiosamente, los labios del otro, sin poderse contener más. Se dejaron caer lentamente a la alfombra. Otra vez... esa situación. Un dejavú los invadió al recordar lo que había sucedido meses atrás en esa misma alfombra, donde ambos se habían arrancado algo de la piel. Al mismo tiempo que quedaban grabados en el cuerpo del otro.

- lo siento, Harry, yo... no quiero detenerme.

- ni yo tampoco – jadeaba él sintiendo como las manos de Hermione recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo, sin dejar de besarse.

_**Porque sueño despierto y dormido**_

_**Que una noche te escapas conmigo**_

- Esto... – susurraba él en su oído terminando de quitarle la ropa – es como volver a soñar, Hermione. Es como volver a tener esos sueños en que te escapas conmigo y nos alejamos de todo...

- Entonces soñemos ahora, Harry...

- pero preciosa...

- No tenemos otra opción, ¿O si?

- ¿Desde cuando te gusta transgredir las reglas, cariño?

- ¡Desde que me hice tu amiga, Potter!

No importaba... no importaba porque no había otra manera...

_**Si no te puedo amar de otro modo..**_

Te amaré como amante y amigo 

- te amaré siempre, sabelotodo...

- y yo también, san Potter, lo amaré por siempre...

- ¿no importa como?

- no importa... como amante... como amiga... lo que sea por usted...

_**Yo no sé**_

_**Yo no sé...**_

_**Como haré**_

_**Como haré...**_

_**Para verte y no sufrir después...**_

_**Como duele morirse de amor**_

_**Y ser sólo tu amigo**_

_**Como duele tener que callar**_

_**Lo que siento por ti**_

Y esperar en silencio que el tiempo te aparte de mi... 


End file.
